Amazonenprinz
by Korina Stone
Summary: Kakarotto wird auf den Planeten der Amazonen von der Hochkönigin der Amazonen, einer weiblichen Saiyajin, geboren und als Amazonenprinz aufgezogen. Als er verheiratet werden soll flieht er mit seinen beiden Leibwächtern ins All.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ! Mir gehört gar nichts davon.  
  
  
_**Ein jadegrüner Planet irgendwo am äußeren Rand der Galaxis**_  
  
"Mein Prinz, eure Mutter Hochkönigin Thalestris wünscht euch zu sehen!", erklang die hartgesottene Stimme einer alten Frau. Der angesprochene junge Mann, kaum mehr als ein Teenager, blickte seine Lehrerin und Amme fragend an.   
Seine schwarze Rute, einen Affenschwanz nicht unähnlich, wippte vor Nervosität auf und ab. "Was möchte Mutter von mir? Hast du eine Idee, Antiope?" Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung. "Macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nichts schlimmes ist!" Der harte Ausdruck in ihren Augen wurde weich als sie sah wie der junge Prinz nervös mit seinen Schweif spielte. Lächelnd wuschelte sie ihn durch die in alle Richtungen abstehenden mitternachtsschwarzen Haare. Das Leben war nicht einfach für den Thronerben des Amazonenkönigreichs. Es war absolut unüblich einen männlichen Erben aufzuziehen, doch Königin Thalestris hatte nur Söhne zur Welt gebracht. Ihre beiden älteren Kinder hatte sie deren Erzeuger überbringen lassen so wie es der Brauch bei den Amazonen verlangte. Nur die Töchter behielten die kriegerischen Frauen normalerweise bei sich. Ein Sohn wurde entweder gleich nach der Geburt getötet, den Vater übergeben oder entmannt und als Sklave zu einer ansehnlichen Summe verkauft.  
Kakarotto, Sohn von Hochkönigin Thalestris, waren diese drei Schicksale erspart geblieben. Seine Mutter war bei seiner Geburt fast gestorben und konnte durch die bei seiner Geburt entstanden Komplikationen nun keine Kinder mehr bekommen. Da sie keine Hoffnung mehr auf eine Prinzessin und Thronfolgerin hatte behielt Königin Thalestris ihren jüngsten Sohn bei sich und erzog ihn als ihren angeblichen Nachfolger. In den Augen der Königin war ihr Sohn nur dazu gut ihre Blutline weiterzuführen indem er mit einer starken Frau aus dem Volk der Amazonen eine Tochter zeugte. Das Volk der kriegerischen Amazonen setzte sich aus Frauen aller möglichen Rassen zusammen. Die Hochkönigin selbst war eine der wenigen weiblichen Vollblutsaiyajins, doch sie hatte den Saiyajin Imperium schon lange ihren Rücken zugekehrt. Sie war keine Saiyajin sondern eine Amazone.   
Kakarotto, Prinz der Amazonen, war das einzige freie männliche Wesen auf Areta. Die männlich aussehenden Sklaven zählten nicht, denn sie waren alle Enuchen. Männer durften den Planeten Areta nur zum Mondfest betreten um wilde Orgien mit den Amazonen zu feiern. Kakarotto fühlte sich deshalb oft allein. Er sehnte sich nach männlicher Gesellschaft, doch es lag nicht in  
seiner Natur lange Trübsal zu blasen.  
Kakarotto ging mit auf- und abwippender Rute durch die langen Gänge des Palastes von Themiscyra, welche ihn zum Thronraum seiner Mutter führten.Die Türwachen öffneten für ihn mit einer Vebeugung die großen schweren Türen des Thronraumes. Der junge Saiyajin nickte beiden Wachen freundlich zu und schenkte ihnen ein strahlendes Lächeln und setzte seinen Weg bis zum Thron seiner Mutter fort. Vor den Thron seiner Mutter blieb er stehen und verbeugte sich höflich: "Mutter, ihr habt nach mir verlangt!" Königin Thalestris blickte von ihren erhöhten Thron auf ihren Sohn herrab. "Ja, in der Tat habe ich nach dir verlangt Kakarotto. Mein Sohn es wird langsam Zeit, dass du dir eine Braut auswählst, die uns unsere zukünftige Königin schenken wird!" Aus Kakarottos Gesicht wich alle Farbe. "Ich soll heiraten Mutter?" Die Königin nickte grinsend.  
Ja, und um dir die Wahl leichter zu machen habe ich für heute die Prinzessinnen der wichtigsten Stämme eingeladen. Such dir eine aus!" Mit erhabender Geste deutete Thalestris auf die Reihe junger Kriegerinnen, die etwas abseits in Schatten, standen.  
"Aber... aber Mutter, ich bin doch in keine von denen verliebt!", stammelte Prinz Kakarotto mit einen Hauch von Panik in der Stimme. "Das hat nichts mit Liebe zu tun hier. Ich will sowas wie Liebe und verliebt nie wieder aus deinen Mund hören, mein Sohn. Ist das klar! Such dir eine aus und heirate. Ich will eine Enkeltochter. Und ich bekomme immer was ich will. Verstanden!"  
Kakarotto schluckte. Wie sollter er bloss aus dieser Sache mit den Heiraten herauskommen ohne seine Mutter zur mordenen Furie werden zu lassen. Der junge Saiyajin stellte sich neben den Thron seiner Mutter. Ein Privileg, welches nur der Erbe des Amazonenkönigreichs für sich in Anspruch nehmen durfte. "So, dann wollen wir uns die Mädchen ansehen. Ich bin mir sicher wir finden die passende für dich!"  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
